


60 Seconds

by 108am



Category: SS501
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, POV Second Person, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-03 12:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1745450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/108am/pseuds/108am
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>60 seconds, that is all that is needed to fall in love with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	60 Seconds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I’m running away from life by indulging myself with a little HyunKyu fluff.

Five seconds.

You look at him from across the room, memorizing everything about him. The way he talks, laughs, and smiles when he thinks no one is looking.

Fifteen seconds.

Your heart races at the speed of light. Your stomach twisted itself into intangible knots. You need to leave before he notices what a mess you are, but your feet refuses to move.

_That is all right_ , you decides, still wanting to look at him a little longer.

Twenty seconds.

He sees you. You try to avert gazes, but you can’t tear yourself away from his eyes.

Twenty-five seconds.

He is making his way towards you. You really need to leave.

But you can’t.

Thirty seconds.

“Hi, I’m HyunJoong,” he says, smiling and hand extended towards you.

Thirty-five seconds.

“I-I’m KyuJong,” you manages to stutter out, grasping his firm hand.

Forty seconds.

“We should hang out,” he says, still smiling just as brightly, maybe even more so.

Forty-five seconds.

Your heart is flipping with joy while your stomach continues to twist itself further. Oh god, why are you the only one that is a nervous wreck in this room?

Before you could react, he sneezes in the cutest, undignified manner while fumbling around his pockets for a tissue. He drops his phone and keys, causing him to bend over and accidentally touches your shoe while he retrieves the dropped objects.

He blushes. Maybe you’re not the only nervous wreck in the room.

Sixty seconds.

“I’d love to,” you say, crouching down to touch his hand.

He smiles, and you know in that moment that your heart is his and maybe, just maybe, his heart is yours.


End file.
